


There's No Man

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendly competition, Jealous Dean, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: When Dean has to compete with a snowman for the reader’s attention, who will come out winning, Man or Snowman?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	There's No Man

“Hey Dean, have you seen Y/N? I thought I’d check with her about that case I mentioned last night since it’s right around where she grew up. Maybe she knows something we don’t,” Sam closes his laptop as Dean walks into the library.

“Haven’t seen her. I’m sure she’s around here somewhere,” Dean slumps down in a chair across from Sam, still waking up.

The bunker’s front door swings open as a cold draft follows Y/N inside. She descends the staircase, her cheeks still rosy from the cold and hair sprinkled with glints of melting snow. She pulls off her hat and gloves making her way to the kitchen.

“Morning, coffee?” She inquires, hoping Dean had already made some.

“Uh, yup,” Dean grumbles.

In the kitchen, she finds no coffee made so she assumes his response meant he wanted some not that he made some. She starts a pot of coffee and searches the pantry for breakfast while it brews. She grabs a breakfast burrito out of the fridge and pops it into the microwave, then grabs an apple and a granola bar and walks back out to the library. 

“So Sam, what d'ya got?” She tosses the apple to Sam and unwraps the granola bar taking a big bite.

Sam smiles, and setting the apple down begins explaining the case, “So get this, a 32-year-old man in Y/H/T came home after work on Friday to find his wife-”

“H-Hold on, I think I’ve heard this one,” She interrupts winking at Dean.

“Very funny, Y/N,” Sam takes a bite of his apple.

The coffee pot beeps that its done, “Hold that thought.”

She pours 2 cups of coffee and walks back into the library. She sets one down in front of Dean and sets her cup down on the table next to him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, “Breakfast burrito is in the microwave for you." 

He squeezes her arms tighter around him, "You’re too good to me.”

“Only giving as good as I get,” She stands up and takes a sip of her coffee.

“Ugh, enough. Either knock it off or go find another room,” Sam groans.

“Don’t worry Sam, you two can keep talking cases. There’s something I need to do,” She pulls her gloves back on her hands.

“Going somewhere?” Sam asks, hoping to get a chance to talk about the case.

“Same place I’ve been, outside,” She answers, zipping her coat a little closer to her chin.

“Seriously? Have you seen outside? It’s cold out there. Why don’t you stay in here with me and I’ll warm you up?” Dean reaches out taking her hand in his.

“Oh sweetie, I would but you see, there’s just no man like a snowman,” She gives him a peck on his cheek, turns and bounces her way back up the staircase.

Sam laughs, “I wonder what her snowman looks like?” Sam starts putting on a coat, curious to see just what has the reader so happy. Dean chugs down the rest of his coffee and pulls on a coat too, pouting his way up the stairs. 

“Ever built a snowman before boys?” she asks as they stumble outside into the bright white landscape, “Bet I can build a better one than you can." 

Sam begins forming a ball in his hands, "Oh, you’re on." 

She pushes the big ball that she is forming along the ground, her ass swaying. "Dean you in?” She peeks back at him and winks. 

“Have I ever turned down a bet? Let’s do this," Dean walks over next to a tree and starts piling snow up into a mound surrounding the tree.

"Um, Dean that’s not…” Sam tries.

“Worry about your own snowman Sammy and no peeking Y/N,” Dean interrupts without looking up from his work.

She laughs and turns back to her own snowman.

As she places the top ball on her snowman, forming a head, Sam rushes past her towards the bunker, “Be right back.”

She glances over at Sam’s snowman and is more than a little impressed. His snowman looks very precise and clean, so far. If anything it looks too perfect and all that is missing is a personality. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Dean stop what he’s doing, stand up and look her way.

Placing the final touch on her snowman, a stocking hat, she bends over kissing her snowman on the cheek.

“Son of a …” Dean’s voice carries across the snow.

She turns around to make sure he’s ok, and to get a glimpse of what he’s been working on. At first, she doesn’t understand what he’s created, but as she walks closer it all comes together. Dean’s busy working on the snowman’s eyes as she steps behind him.

“Really Dean?” She motions towards his creation. A horizontal snowman, impaled by the tree.

“Um, yeah. Well, I couldn’t let another man, or rather a snowman, make you so damn happy.” Dean rubs the back of his neck nervously with his hand.

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Dean Winchester, are you jealous of a snowman?”

“What? No,” Dean looks away from her, “I…”

“Have nothing to be jealous of,” She finishes his sentence, “after all, you are the one that gets to warm me up after being out in this cold, a snowman can’t do that.”

A tiny squeal passes her lips as Dean pulls her closer to him, “I can do more than just warm you up.”

She wraps her arms around Dean’s neck and places a kiss against his flushed cheek. 

Sam rushes back out to his snowman, arms full of props. “No peeking.”

“Take your time Sammy. I think it’s time for us to go warm up. Catch ya later.” Dean answers.

He spins her away from the snowman so his back is between them, “Don’t want to traumatize Mr. Snowman, but I think we need to move before our heat starts to melt him.” His warm lips find their place locked with hers as he guides her slowly back towards the bunker.

As they walk, in a tangled embrace, she looks briefly back at the snowman, “Sorry Mr. Snowman, there’s just no snowman that can compare to Dean Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @amanda-teaches for my 100 follower celebration, she requested fluffy Dean and snowman. I hope you like it. Also, shout out to a wonderful beta @wi-deangirl77, thank you!


End file.
